Radioactive Love
by NilaSagol
Summary: Ryuunosuke gets fed up with her father and decides she's ready to have sex. Knowing Ryuunosuke, she doesn't quite know a lot and her father has filled her head with so many terrible stories. In an odd twist of events, the handsome Shuutaro is in the middle of her plan. This love story will rock Tomobiki to the core! Why would Shuutaro get involve himself in such a mess? Just why?


**Intro**

Ryuunosuke had far from a normal life. Everyone in Tomobiki could tell you about her crazy her father was. Mr. Fujinami was not very well liked in town because he the man was honestly a lunatic. Some people think after Masako died, Mr. Fujinami wasn't quite right.

Mr. Fujinami was obsessed with the ocean and the Hamachaya. It was Mr. Fujinami's dream to be able to pass the Hamachaya down to a right male born heir. Unfortunatley to Mr. Fujinami, Ryuunosuke came out to be a girl. It was devastation in itself. Mr. Fujinami thought a woman would not be capable to run such a thing on their own. A male had to do it.

One time Mr. Fujinami went to the bar and was in a drunken stupor. People at the bar egged him on to share why he couldn't pass down the Hamachaya to a woman.

"It's just not a woman's place!" Mr. Fujinami yelled. "I would drop over dead if it happened!"

"So, it'll never happen?" asked the bartender.

"NO! As long as I'm alive, I'll never see it happen! I'll be dead before..." Mr. Fujinami drank some more sake. "It happens!"

OOO

Ryuunosuke was starting at her body in the mirror. As always, her breasts were taped so she would appear more masculine. Ryuunosuke didn't always like the restriction. She often felt her breasts should have the right support and be able to breathe.

There was something about this day that would be very upsetting to Mr. Fujinami. Ryuunosuke walked over to her lunatic father who was busy cooking.

Ryuunosuke just came out with it. "Dad, what does sex feel like? I want to have sex."

Mr. Fujinami dropped the soup he was cooking. Mr. Fujinami had to think quickly and make something up to stop his daughter from pursing sex. "Who got you into that?! It's bad! It's bad! You're hair will fall out! It's a sin! You'll get a horrible rash! It can't happen!"

"Dad, you knew this would happen. I have a pussy dammit!" Ryuunosuke yelled. "I want to get fucked by a dick!"

Mr. Fujinami couldn't believe it. The time finally came. A time he dreaded, he had hoped if Ryuunosuke was kept busy, she wouldn't want to get involved that way. Mr. Fujinami was so afraid of what would happen and now he wasn't going to be able to sleep at night now.

"Ryuunosuke, I cannot allow you to pursue this want." Mr. Fujinami stood up. "I'm sorry but I'll have to keep a closer eye on you."

Ryuunosuke growled and hit the table. "Of course! You always try to stop me! I'm going to do this whether you like it or not, man!"

Mr. Fujinami and Ryuunosuke got into a guard stance. The neighbors all gathered outside to watch the fight. It got to a point where it was expected all the time now, so everyone gathered. The fight began as Ryuunosuke punched her father. The kicks and punches continued as the two continued to battle. Pots and dishes broke and the whole house shook.

This happened in every argument. It was nothing new.

The fight calmed down as Ryuunosuke was thrown against the wall and fell to the floor. Mr. Fujinami walked over to his daughter and stood her up.

"I forbid you from having sexual relations." Mr. Fujinami crossed his arms. "I will disown you if I find out you've done it."

"Oh, I'm getting a cock inside me one way or the other!" Ryuunosuke yelled. "Go on disown me now!"

_'Those damn hormones! I didn't think they were so strong!'_ Mr. Fujinami growled._ 'I thought this day would never come and it has!'_

Ryuunosuke began packing her things. Mr. Fujinami threw her clothes outside as Ryuunosuke ran after them. The audience grew larger as Mr. Fujinami and Ryuunosuke shouted and cursed. Some that were coming late were asked to be filled in on what was going on.

One woman turned to another woman. "Ryuunosuke is ready for sex. That's what I heard."

"How is someone who was raised a boy all her life going to do that?" a man replied.

Ryuunosuke came closer to the man. "I don't care who it's with, it's going to happen!"

Mr. Fujimani slammed the door as Ryuunosuke took off down the street and up some other streets. Shuutaro and Ataru happened to be fighting outside of Ataru's house because Ataru had broken Shuutaro's expensive vase. Ryuunosuke hid behind the tree. She saw both Ataru and Shuutaro. They were perfect but Ryuunosuke didn't care which one it happened with.

She walked casually up to them. "Yo, what's up guys?"

Ataru was quick to show affection. "Ryuu-chan!

Shuutaro pulled Ataru off of Ryuunosuke. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, I got in a fight with my dad." Ryuunosuke replied. "We were fighting because I want to fuck and he doesn't want me to."

Ataru and Shuutaro's eyes widedned. Shuutaro cleared his throat. "Ryuunosuke-san, losing one's virginity is very important. It's a very important event."

"I don't care how important it is, I'm ready to fuck now!" Ryuunosuke growled. "I want some dick!"

Shuutaro put his hand on Ryuunosuke's shoulder. "I think you should think it over."

"Hey, man." Ryuunosuke grabbed Shuutaro's arm. "It's my body and I'll do what I want with it!"

Ataru was dying of excitement. He could barely contain himself. He was too speechless to say anything. Shuutaro rolled his eyes and sighed. Talking Ryuunosuke out of this was too difficult.

"Ryuunosuke. Why do you all of sudden want to jump into bed with someone?" Shuutaro asked. "It isn't like you."

Ryuunosuke blushed slightly. "Well, someone told me everyone is doing it. I want a big one inside me too."

Shuutaro pulled Ataru aside. "I think it should be me that should take her virginity."

Ataru glared. "Like hell I would let you do that, I want to do Ryuu-chan!"

Shuutaro glared. "Moroboshi, I want to do her!"

Ryuunosuke felt a bit taken back. Guys never really talked about having sex with her. It was almost exciting to Ryuunosuke. As lecherous as Ataru was, she hoped Ataru would do it. After all Ataru was the most perverted boy in the whole school.

Lum came flying out as soon as she heard everything. "Darling! That's cheating! Ryuunosuke should do it with Shuutaro!"

Ryuunosuke crossed her arms. "Just as long as he doesn't have "Toxic Cock." we're fine."

Shuutaro eyes widened. "Toxic Cock" what's that?"

"Where I'm from, it's slang for a dick that has some sort of disease or somethin'." Ryuunosuke replied. "I don't want to catch that."

Shuutaro reassured Ryuunosuke. "I'm very clean. So you don't have to worry. So, when should we get undressed?"

Ryuunosuke froze. "You mean actually get naked? I thought you did it with clothes on...Um..."

"If you feel more comfortable, we can do it that way." Shuutaro replied nicely. "Whenever you're ready. I'll be waiting."

Ataru thew a fit. "It's not fair, Mendou gets to fuck Ryuunosuke. Why should he get to do that?"

"Oh, and you'll have to walk me through it. My dad only taught me that the dick goes inside. I don't know the rest." Ryuunosuke confessed. "Dad, didn't want me to get so smart about it."

Shuutaro froze up as well. It was his first time as well but he didn't feel so bad because Ryuunosuke was new to it too. He wouldn't look too foolish. Pride was everything to Shuutaro. He would hate to have it be reported that he wasn't so great in the bedroom. It would be the worst scandal of his manhood and of his highschool years. Ataru would never let him live it down either.

"It's ok...I haven't...well..." Shuutaro stopped himself. "I'm not sure..."

"Well, you're just as perverted but you'll be classy too. I think it'll work out!" Ryuunosuke laughed.

Shuutaro smiled a little. "Thanks for not making fun of me."

"Well, why would I do that? I'm in the same boat, it's my first time!" Ryuunosuke laughed.

Shuutaro stopped stiff. It was Ryuunosuke's heart of gold speaking to him. Girls always swooned over him and if one little thing was wrong, they wouldn't talk him to him again. Ryuunosuke was different. She wasn't looking for perfection at all. It seemed fine to her that he wasn't perfect.

Ryuunosuke blushed a bit. "So, are you alright with banging a poor chick like me? I mean..."

Shuutaro put his hand on Ryuunosuke's cheek. "I don't care that you don't have money. It's ok."

"Mendou..." Ryuunosuke blushed a little. "Why are you...Why..."

Shuutaro put a finger to Ryuunosuke's lips. "Let's go to my house."

"Oh, I can't go there. That place is too good for me." Ryuunosuke replied. "I don't deserve to go there."

"Of course you're welcome there." Shuutaro replied. "Please come."

Ryuunosuke felt herself get very hot but decided against punching Shuutaro. She just felt like that was out of order. A boy was actually being nice to her. She followed behind Shuutaro.

"So um..are you like a boyfriend or somethin'?" Ryuunosuke asked.

Shuutaro remained silent as Ryuunosuke followed behind him, then he turned back to Ryuunosuke. "I won't hide that we're together at school. I feel like...I need to do something different."

"Oh but Shuutaro...I'm so poor and you're so rich. It's not an ordinary relationship." Ryuunosuke warned.

"It's ok." Shuutaro replied calmly.

"You know, you don't have to be so nice to me. We're just having sex and that's it."

Shuutaro looked at Ryuunosuke. "What if that's not it to me?"

"I don't know...I guess we'll see how it goes." Ryuunosuke replied. "You're dealin' with one messed up chick, you sure you don't want to go back?"

Shuutaro nodded. "I'm not viewing how messed up you are. It's your heart."

Ryuunosuke didn't know how to react to that at all. "Wow...shit...that's deep."

Shuutaro called for his helicopter. "The helicopter will be here soon."

"Wow! A helicopter? I've never been in one!" Ryuunosuke excalimed. "You see...my dad said they always crash and that you have to prepare your funeral mid flight!"

Shuutaro's eyes widened. "Wow, Mr. Fujinami has some interesting ideas..."

Ryuunosuke laughed. "Yeah, he's always filling my head with shit."

Shuutaro looked at Ryuunosuke. "I'd like to get to know you more. It would be my pleasure."

"You sure are nice. I kind of thought you were really arrogant and immature." Ryuunosuke replied. "I guess we're all not perfect."

Shuutaro looked at Ryuunosuke. "I guess I can be sometimes. I'm not the most perfect person."

Ryuunosuke looked at Shuutaro. "The girls at school are going to be so jealous! Oh...I forgot about that, that's not good."

Shuutaro sighed. "Let them think what they want."

Ryuunosuke became shocked. "Whats's wrong with you? You aren't yourself."


End file.
